warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Agentexas
re: Yeah ok 1. im gay myself so and 2. its not explicitly said, i believe. 03:23, October 16, 2014 (UTC) it doesnt matter, it has to be said that they were. that doesnt, as much as id like to add it we cant. 03:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) yes i know where youre coming from but this is an encyclopedia, so it has to be cited facts only. and the unfortunate fact is she didnt say they were mates. :/ 03:34, October 16, 2014 (UTC) its ok, i get what youre trying to do and id be all for adding it. and im in christchurch, btw. 03:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Jake and Tallstar Hi there! I noticed that you're adding Jake and Tallstar as mates. However much many of us ship it, when Kate said Tallstar's heart belonged to Jake, she did not use the term 'mate', which means we cannot add it. Unless it is explicitly stated that Tallstar and Jake were mates, we are not allowed to add it to the wiki. This does not make us homophobic- we have guidelines that we must abide by, and calling someone homophobic is a very serious accusation, especially without asking why your edit was reverted. We know why the Erins don't include these things- I suspect you're from the website known as Tumblr, judging by your comments. I'm the user that brought this information to the wiki, and if the word "mate" is not used, we cannot add it. I myself am pansexual, and more representation would be wonderful. There's nothing else we can add, and our hands are tied. Please refrain from calling users homophobic, and should I see this again, I will have no choice but to block you; those are personal attacks. I'm glad you understand. I'm sick of it myself, but there's a lot we have to abide by, and one of the main things here are citations. If the word mate isn't used, we can't add it. Erasure of any kind, whether it be by orientation or skin color, or anything in between, is exhausting and quite annoying. The trivia statement is the only thing we're allowed to do with the guidelines and rules that we have. I'd love to add it and I've supported it since I first read Tallstar's Revenge. We have so much context in the book itself, plus Kate's comments (I don't care for Vicky's as much since I can't tell if she's being sincere.. =/), but we just don't have the key word we need. I'm all for adding it- the lack of that one word is the damn wall that needs to be broken down. As do I- it would be amazing. As for my age, I'm 21. Why do you ask? I'm so old compared to the primary targets for this series. I've never had anyone say that to me. Thank you for that. See, when I speak, I try and see the opinions of everyone else involved, hence why I've said what I did. I totally understand the need for more representation, but as an encyclopedia, we can't do anything else with what we've been given. This is actually a matter I don't usually speak up about, because I might be good with words sometimes, I'm not as informed as others are. I try and be nice to everyone, regardless of whatever their background might consist of.